Telling Tifa
by AShadowsKiss
Summary: Side story to Another Chance, takes place after Chapter 4. Vincent tells AVALANCHE about Cloud's death and Tifa gets hit the hardest of them all.


Chapter 4 extra:  
'Telling Tifa' a side story to Another Chance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.

* * *

Vincent Valentine ran as fast as he could to Cloud's former home. He knew he would find Tifa there and she would be able to reach the rest of Avalanche, they needed to know now, and he couldn't risk the chance of not telling someone.

After he had brought Cloud to a place where he would be safe he had tried to find a way to call for Cid or Yuffie but found he had forgotten his PHS. He rarely carried it on him anyway but it seemed like it that he always needed one when he had forgotten the thing. He reached Midgar soon enough and easily made his way through the polluted city towards Aerith's church. As suspected, Tifa was waiting there for Cloud to show.

"Tifa."

She whirled around when she heard Vincent's voice but didn't seem surprised at all, maybe she'd felt something when Cloud left this world, maybe it was just because all danger was gone and she had no reason for caution anymore.

"Hey Vincent, what's wrong? If you're looking for Cloud you such try again later, he left this morning and he said he didn't think he'd be back soon." She smiled at him before walking away towards her actual home, Vincent followed her regardless of the way she obviously told him to get lost.

"We need to talk, all of us. I need you to call Barrett and Reeve while I call Cid and Yuffie. Cid will be able to pick Nanaki up on the way here."

"What's going on Vincent? Shouldn't you wait for Cloud at least? Especially of it's something important. You know how he gets when we don't tell him something." Tifa sighed softly and wondered if Cloud ever realized that not telling something could hurt other people too.

"It's very important Tifa that this happens sooner rather then later. It's about Cloud…" At least that got her attention if nothing else did.

"Fine, I'll call Reeve and Barrett and I'll tell them to hurry. No later then tomorrow morning, that okay with you?" She picked up the phone and dialed Barrett's number before Vincent could say anything. He just chose to ignore her for now and call Cid.

_"What do you want, Vincent? Don't tell me I have to come and pick you up from somewhere troublesome again…"_

"It's not like that, but I would appreciate it very much so if you could pick up Yuffie and Nanaki and come to see me."

_"And where would you be mister royal pain in the ass? I'm not your personal &%#$ taxi!"_

"I'm in Midgar, Cid. And it's about Cloud, Avalanche needs to talk and it's important that we do so soon. Please be no later here then tomorrow morning. I trust that you'll be able to find your way?"

_"Cloud? What has__ the kid done this time? I'm on my way."_

"Thank you, Cid."

Vincent hung up and waited for Tifa to finish her conversation with Barrett before asking whether or not the man would come. She said he would be there as soon as possible but defiantly no later then tomorrow morning. Vincent nodded before turning away from her to call Yuffie, she wouldn't like it if he dumped Cid on her without a warning first and he liked sleeping in an actual bed just fine, thank you. They hadn't actually told anyone about their relationship or their kind of engagement, only Cid knew because he always seemed to know when Vincent's moods shifted. On the fifth ring someone picked up and the first thing Vincent's very sensitive ears heard was a scream of rage and a lot of cursing in the background. He knew it would be saver not to ask so he ignored it, but she didn't though.

_"Vincent Valentine! You annoying little bastard of a sun wary bloodsucking emo vampire! Couldn't you have warned me at least a bit before dumping that tea drinking asshole on me and forcing him to drag me a way to see you in fucking Midgar?!"_

Even more curses in the background and Vincent swore he heard something crash on the floor followed by the loud creaking of wood splintering.

_"HIGHWIND! That vase was my mother's you… you… ARGH__!"_

Vincent sighed and put the PHS down on the table and patiently waited for the cursing, crashing and creaking to stop so he could talk to Yuffie in a bit more normal matter. Tifa was glaring at him accusingly and threw a pointed look at the PHS which he ignored. He heard her sigh and mutter something under her breath before she left the room to talk to Reeve somewhere else. Maybe five minutes later things silenced down a bit and he heard someone laughing in the distance so he picked the thing up again but held it a good two inches away from his ear.

"Yuffie?" He asked softly and if the tired sigh on the other side was any indication it was her.

_"I'll have to think real long and hard about forgiving you, just so you know. Cid was apparently nearby and didn't wait for you to warn me before picking me up. I want materia for this you hear me, preferably a red one, I like summons… What do you want anyway?"_

"It's important, it's about Cloud. Avalanche needs to get together once more, probably the last time; I figured you would want to be there."

_"Cloud? We're on our way. See you soon old man!"_ And with that the line went dead.

Tifa came back in and sat down in front of him before pushing the PHS to the middle of the table. She almost looked old right now, even if she tried to deny it she was obviously worried about Cloud and Vincent could only hope she would understand what he did and forgive Cloud for doing so as well. He felt guilty for lying to his friend about his love for Yuffie, but it was the only way for Cloud to talk about anything; the thought that someone knew how he felt and could relate to it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not even six hours later and the entire group off Avalanche were together. Practically everyone was looking at Vincent for an explanation of why they were called except for Nanaki. It seemed that he already knew that something had happened to their former leader. Vincent scrapped his throat and when even Nanaki looked up at him with begging eyes for him to please deny it, all sense of gentleness and subtlety flew straight out the window.

"Cloud killed himself."

There were several gasps, a few curses but other then that no one dared to move. Tifa had turned at least three shades of white and her hands tried to grasp something as she blindly moved around.

"Impossible… he wouldn't… he, he wouldn't leave us. No, just… no. He… he's, he has to be… no…" Tifa sobbed quietly. Barrett awkwardly patted her knee while staring at Vincent for an explanation.

"Cloud couldn't have killed himself, there's nothing strong enough to actually kill him… not even Sephiroth managed." Cid frowned and fumbled with his cigarettes before lighting one.

"He… jumped in front of the attack of a monster; it pierced straight through his heart. I know he could have healed, probably, if he had wanted to at least. But… I think he gave up." Vincent shrugged. It wasn't the best theory of how Cloud died but, it was the only thing that could sound even slightly truthful.

"Why would he give up?! He… he was happy! He was! He… he smiled and, and… he said he wouldn't leave… he was happy here… with me…"

"Tifa…"

"He was! You just, you all just wanted him to stay the sad young man he was before! You just didn't care! He was happy! He was mine!!"

"Tifa! Don't you dare! You're the one that kept him here and bound him to a life he never wanted! He was NOT happy with you!" Yuffie glared at the dark haired woman and was barely hold back from hitting her by the tight grip Reeve had on her wrist.

Tifa had tears streaming down her face while she shook her head in denial. Cloud had been hers, always, he was supposed to be her hero, how could he leave her like this? He was hers, they were going to settle down eventually and maybe even have some children… he'd be the perfect father and husband and they'd live happily ever after. The Ultima Weapon and the Premium Heart could be buried somewhere deep inside a closet and never be used again, they'd forget all about Sephiroth and ShinRa and everything else and be happy together. They'd watch their children grow up and grow old, they'd see them marry and live their lives and they'd have grandchildren and when they were old they'd die together. She had it all planned out, their perfect future and how everything was supposed to go but… Cloud was… dead… and it would never happen. He was… gone, he had… left her, without as much as a goodbye. Tifa buried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly.

Barrett tried to comfort Tifa as best as he could and wrapped his arms around her, she leaned back against his chest while he petted her back and muttered comforting words in her ears. Reeve and Nanaki watched the scene unfold before them and turned away in respect for them, they needed that moment together to comfort one another.

Nanaki had already felt the sudden withdrawal of power and went from there, especially when Tifa called him and said Vincent had something to say that had to do with Cloud. Yuffie had been right, Cloud had been far from happy in this life, but he never said why and Nanaki hated to prod, so he said nothing. Reeve hadn't actually felt Cloud leave this world, but he had known that Cloud was depressed. The rest hadn't picked it up but, whenever Cloud felt extremely sad or angry, he started to act even more like Zack then he had done in the beginning, before remembering who he was. He had been waiting for a moment that Cloud would leave them all behind and seek the solace of his friends deep within the Lifestream. Maybe he even found the real Sephiroth there…

Cid watched as Vincent leaned back against the chair with a tired look on his face and before he could stop himself he leaned forward and gently squeezed his friends shoulder in support. Vincent smiled slightly and got up slowly before pulling Cid in a one armed hug. The blond man leaned forward ever so slightly against Vincent chest before pulling away and shoving him towards Yuffie, who was crying softly. Their time to mourn would come later, with a lot of alcohol and cigarettes and cursing when they didn't have to try and hold the rest together. Tifa and Yuffie were gradually falling apart in shock and guilt and Reeve and Nanaki seemed to distance themselves from the situation altogether. Cid was severely tempted to accuse them of knowing what was going to happen before it actually happened and not even trying to stop it. But he couldn't, not just yet. Maybe tonight, when Reeve was back in his own home and Nanaki back to Cosmo Canyon, Tifa and Yuffie would probably go to bed early so Barrett, Vincent and Cid could drown their pain with to much off everything but not nearly enough. Until then they'd have to remain strong, Cid decides, as he laid one hand on Vincent's shoulder and watch him relax under the touch.

Vincent sighed softly and grabbed Yuffie's hand in his own, she squeezed it softly and he smiled. He had done the hardest part of his job, now all he had to do was take care of Cloud, and maybe Cid and Yuffie could help him. They could help him up when he fell down under the pressure of seeing his friend leave this world to try his luck in another one, even with the risk of dying. With Cid and Yuffie on his side he'd manage, and he knew Cloud would understand, because even if the blond had never said so, all he had wanted at times was someone to lean on and to believe in.


End file.
